


Anniversary

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bastet_in_april](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastet_in_april/gifts).



"I've got somewhere to be, Iris..."

"Carol, I'd love to, but I need to be somewhere."

"Thanks, Ollie, but I've got someone to meet!"

"Stay out of trouble, Tadpole...I'll be home soon."

"Diane, I'll be out of touch tonight."

`~`~`~`~`

Not a one of the five felt much shame for ditching their partners and significant others as they came together where the last of the Appelaxians had fallen, one year after the first time they had pooled their resources to overcome the last of the invaders.

John Jones smiled warmly, accepting the hug from Dinah Lance, before clasping both Hal and Barry's shoulders, nodding to the more aloof Arthur.

"We've made it a full year, beaten so many odds, and met so many people," he said. "Shall we go find a place to toast that?"

"I know this great pub," Hal said, taking the lead, and starting the night of celebrations.


End file.
